


A Mage’s Love

by Lenaah



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adoption, Dadgar, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lenaah, Mediv, One Shot, World of Warcraft - Freeform, anduin lothar - Freeform, khadgar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaah/pseuds/Lenaah
Summary: I’m not sure if Khadgar sounds out of character.
Relationships: Khadgar & OC (Father-Daughter)
Kudos: 2





	A Mage’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if Khadgar sounds out of character.

Khadgar found her when she was only an infant. Abandoned in the cold and horribly sick, the archmage had to be quick. Trying his best to keep her warm and dry with his robes, he brought her to a doctor. It was a miracle she survived. The parents were nowhere to be found and the only information the mage could find was her birthdate. Not her name. Nothing. Khadgar felt he couldn't trust anyone to take care of the baby girl. So he decided to take her in. Since she didn't have a name, he gave her one. Lenaah. He raised Lenaah as an apprentice mage, but he'd been wanting to change that. The mage never once thought about having children, but it wasn't long until Khadgar fell in love with little Lenaah and thought about adopting her. He didn't make the decision while she was still an infant. He wanted to wait until she was old enough to understand the situation and to have a say whether or not she wanted Khadgar to be her father. Lenaah is now 16 and he figured now would be the right time.

Khadgar sat on the steps in front of the Violet Citadel, waiting for his young apprentice. He read the adoption papers he held over and over again. The sound of light footsteps caught his attention. Khadgar looked up to see his young student standing a couple feet from him. Her smile usual bright smile wasn't there. "I couldn't find anything on the list you gave me and I've been searching for hours..." "That's because I made everything up on the list." He chuckled when he got Lenaah's reaction. "WHAT?! Have you finally lost it?!" "Not quite yet my dear." "Then why did you..." "Sit and I'll tell you." She took a spot next to the archmage and downed almost half of her water pouch. From all the running around, she needed this. He handed the papers he was holding over to her. "Durning your absence, I took the time to have this ready for you." Lenaah's face went from confusion to shock. She looked at her teacher with tears stinging her eyes. "Are you serious?" He nodded, "I wanted to wait until you were old enough to make your choice-" He was quickly cut off from Lenaah's hug that nearly knocked him over. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed while hugging her back. She nodded and Khadgar held her close when he heard her crying. "Why would I say no?" Khadgar was almost brought to tears himself. 

"Oh crap! I need a pen!" Lenaah quickly went through her bag, "I need one to sign the thing!" Did she forget... "Lenaah..." She looked at him and he materialized one with his magic. "Oh." She wiped her eyes and picked the pen from Khadgar. She placed the sheet on the step they sat on and signed it. Lenaah gave him the papers and hugged him again. More tears rolled down her cheeks. With her face on his shoulder and the overwhelming joy, she struggled to find the right words to express how much this meant to her. She always saw Khadgar as a father. But now he is exactly that. Her teacher, her best friend, and now her family.


End file.
